eevelution
by hoshikasa
Summary: karena sebuah pokeball ajaib kisedai dan kagami terlempar ke unova region di dunia pokemon! apakah yang akan mereka lakukan disana? mendribble pokeball? ngedunk dengan 100000 volt? atau bahkan menyelamatkan momoi dari musuh? Warning:abal, crack, garing. gaje, campur aduk... it is supposed to be crossover.. but why it ended here...


**Rute 19 15:00PM**

"urghh.. di.. dimana ini?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda terbangun dan kebingungan karena berada di tempat yang tidak dia kenali.

"kau sudah bangun tetsuya?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah kepada kuroko tetsuya, si pemuda berambut biru muda.

"Akashi seijuuro-kun?" Tanya kuroko

"ya itu aku tetsuya, kamu tidak hilang ingatan kan?"

"ah tidak Akashi-kun, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, daripada itu.. sebenarnya kita ada dimana?"

"sebelum itu, sebaiknya kamu membangunkan mereka terlebih dahulu" Akashi menunjuk 5 orang teman mereka yang masih pingsan dan belum bangun juga.

Dengan tas yang dia bawa, kuroko memukuli mereka ber 5 dengan brutal dan sukses membangunkan mereka semua.

"oi.. oi.. oi tetsu! Apa-apaan sih kamu ini?" gerutu aomine pemuda berambut biru dengan kesal.

"maafkan aku aomine-kun, tapi menurutku itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membangunkan kalian, buktinya sekarang kalian bangun kan" kuroko menjawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"kurokocchi hidoi~~ tak bisakah kamu membangunkan kami dengan lembut?" teriak pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang bernama kise merengek rengek pada kuroko.

"sudahlah kise, masih untung kuroko mau membangunkan kita, walaupun aku tidak berterimakasih untuk itu" kata pemuda berambut hijau yang tsundere bernama midorima.

"ahahaha mido-chin tsundere sekali.." kata seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang memiliki ukuran badan tinggi sekali, murasakibara.

"a..aku tidak tsundere! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang coba?!" elak midorima

"mana ada tsundere yang mau mengaku"kata murasakibara sembari menyomot maiubo yang dia ambil di dalam tasnya.

"jangan begitu atsushi, jangan sebarkan rahasia midorima begitu, itu tidak baik nanti dia malu" kata himuro, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya.

"siapa bilang itu rahasiaku!" teriak midorima.

"diam"

_ satu kata dari Akashi mampu membuat semuanya terdiam dan dengan tertib mendengarkan perkataan sang emperor itu.

"daripada ribut terus, lebih baik kita mencari tahu ada dimana kita sekarang"

"emmm kalau menurutku ini hutan akashicchi" kata kise takut-takut

"anak tk jumpalitan yang makan lollipop lalu loncat ke dalam sumur juga tau kaliii kise-kun"kata kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dan anak tk itu masih hidup?" dengan begonya aomine bertanya.

Sebelum kuroko hendak menjawab petanyaan aneh aomine, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari sebuah bola dan muncul sesuatu yang seperti kucing berwarna hitam dengan motif garis kuning di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"a..a.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak semuanya pada himuro.

"hmm.. well kita bisa disini karena bola ini kan? Jadi aku hanya ingin mengeceknya, dan tiba-tiba hewan ini muncul dari bola ini" jelas himuro sambil mengelus-elus hewan itu.

Masih terbengong-bengong dan karena penasaran mereka semua mencoba mengecek bola itu juga, dan muncullah hewan-hewan lain dari bola itu.

"sebenarnya bola apa ini? Kenapa bisa mengeluarkan hewan-hewan aneh ini?" kata aomine sambil memperhatikan bola itu dengan seksama.

"AHHHH! Bodohnya kita!" teriak kise histeris.

"maaf kise aku tidak bodoh, ada apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan kesal.

"seharusnya sekali lihat kita bisa langsung mengenali bola ini! Masa kalian tidak tahu? Ini poke ball!" jelas kise masih dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi.. benar juga, bola merah putih ini memang seperti poke ball dari game pokemon keluaran perusahaan game freak itu…. Tunggu pokemon…" Midorima pun segera memperhatikan hewan-hewan itu lagi dan kemudian memasang wajah scream(tau kan kayak apa)

"yup.. tidak salah lagi midorimacchi.. hewan-hewan ini pokemon"

_hening_

"EHHHHHH!?" teriak semuanya tidak percaya.

~~TO BE CONTINUED~

A/N: yoo! Hoshikasa disini! Setelah dapat ide crossover KNB sama pokemon akhirnya terbuatlah chapter pertama eevelution ini… yeeeiii

tapi pas saya mau masukin ke bagian crossover jadinya malah masuk sini... maklumlah saya benar-benar pemula tentang fanfiction -_- rencananya kalau eevelution ini responnya bagus saya akan lanjut nih, so buat yang penasaran dan berminat...

mind to RnR?


End file.
